Heartcrash
by Rachel3
Summary: Sarah died at the young age of 25 and Jareth is alone. Bored and grief-filled, he turns to his crystals...and finds a girl who is part Fae, part human. He decides to seduce her...but will he end up the one lost, or will she? Or will they both lose themsel
1. Daring To Dream...

Heartcrash  
  
Chapter One:Daring to Dream  
  
Disclaimer:I in NO way own any of the Labyrinth stuff,though I'd love to own the Goblin King.:grins:^_^ So,don't sue me!^_^ A/N:This is JUST A FANFICTION,people. Oh,and to all of you who favor a Sarah/Jareth romance, I decided that she would have been with him, and died early in life to make this fic possible,and of course,to make Jareth more bitter and somewhat distrustful of love,and to give him a good reason to be looking for a distraction.Oh,and at first, this fic IS a bit anghsty...^_^ Personally,I figure she scorned him and refused him quite bluntly, and the Fae aren't noted for repeating offers twice.^_^ Oh,yes,and this could get just *slightly* fluffy later,sooo...^_^If you don't like it,don't read it, but please only flame with CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, after all, rude comments and spiteful remarks only reflect back on you.^_^  
  
  
Jareth sat on the windowsill, staring into the golden-lit Goblin City below him, looking as far as he could with just his eyes. He turned, and sighed moodily. His goblins had learned not to disturb him when he was like this. It had been...ten human years since Sarah had become his Bride...and only five since she had died at the far-too-young age of twenty-five. Tears, very small and once uncommon to the Goblin King, formed in his pale eyes. Nearly snarling, he brushed them away. He would not be like this. He had lost lovers before, after all...human ones especially came and went. Why did he feel so much remorse, so much pain? Pain should not be something he felt. He cursed softly under his breath. SHE had done this to him. And she had never even given him an heir. She was gone, as fleetingly in his life as others of her kind. Had he expected her to be different? She had become ill, like so many humans were apt to do, and she had died, for Jareth had been unable to heal her. Unable to do anything. Was that why he was so upset? Jareth decided he needed a distraction-anything. He picked up one of his crystals, and spun it slightly in front of his face, out of sheer habit. Looking deep into it, he sensed something that made his eyes widen.  
  
In a small town in California, a girl woke up to the sound of an alarm clock set at 6:00 AM. She leaped out of bed and hurriedly brushed her waist-length, slightly auburn hair. She grinned when she noticed that the blonde streaks of summer were already beginning to form in the hair close to her temple. She had no bangs, and her hair was easily pulled back into a ponytail. As quickly as she could, she started getting dressed. Blue-jean Capri's, blue tank top, sandals...there,she was done. She grabbed her huge red bookbag and her artist's notebook and ran out the door, turning off her light as she went.  
  
Jareth watched the girl. Something about her...was odd. She didn't seem...completely...human. What was it? She reminded him, in little ways, of Sarah. Her long hair without bangs was mostly dark, with a natural reddish undertone and sun-streaks...Her eyes were big and darkly lashed. Her lips full and slightly colored by lipstick. She was young, but still...something about her was most definitely NOT human. He wondered if she knew...  
  
Later, in Algebra One...  
  
"Raina! If you WOULD, please...Pay attention to the board!"  
Raina sighed. She was making an A in this class, why pay too much attention? It might be her downfall. Still, she carefully put away her sketches of the Fae, and looked obediently at the erasable board, wishing she were anywhere except High School that morning. Her teacher turned her attention away again, and began explaining how 3x added 4 equaled 3x+4 and 3x multiplied by 4 equaled 12x. Raina sighed. She knew all of this already,though she wasn't sure why,or when she'd learned it. She carefully sneaked her notebook open again and began sketching a tall, slim Fae figure...with a shock of wild hair, sharp features, and a smirk.  
  
Jareth's mouth nearly hang open in surprise. Quickly, he shut it again, and narrowed his eyes at the scene portrayed in his crystal. She was drawing...him? But she had never seen him, never met him. And most human-kind did not know what he looked like. How could she draw him? And so very detailed...But...perhaps it was her imagination bringing out a character much like him...yes, that must be it. The half-smile returned to his face, and he continued to watch...  
  
Raina grinned as she entered her Accelerated English class. She always liked this class. It was fun and unpredictable, plus, she could get her teacher involved in huge video game conversations that were always enjoyable. She sat down in her seat and pulled out some of her drawings. Several people nearby looked over at her drawings. The boy behind her laughed and said they looked like aliens. She began arguing with him.  
  
Jareth felt an odd sort of anger rise. Was he...protective? Jealous...? No, he couldn't be. He put a hand to his forehead and sighed. What was happening to him? He couldn't let another slip of a girl steal his heart away so easily. Never again. Coldly, he continued to stare into the crystal.  
  
As she reached third period, Raina sighed. Art. Visual Arts 1, to be exact. The class taught her nothing that 7 years of her own self-training had forgotten. She already knew shading techniques, and she was making over 100% in the class. Although it wasn't the first time in her life to do so, she wished to be anywhere but where she was...she wished that one of the Fae would take her away...far, far away.  
  
Jareth's mind had noticed something...Those eyes...the reddish tint in her hair when the sun hit it...she reminded him of someone...A Fae? What Fae had had a liaison with a human that resulted in a girl-child?...not too long ago, as Fae time ran...'Hmmmm,' He thought to himself.   
  
Raina walked to her fourth period class, Intro to Computers, sighing. This class was easy too, she practically LIVED on her computer at home. Why were students subjected to such a pointless class, anyway? Most of them KNEW their way around the computer like they knew the back of their hand. It was easy. She sighed and realized that the blond-ish sunstreaks in her hair were falling out of the ponytail into her eyes. Sighing, she pushed them back off her forehead...and they fell again. She gave up on straightening her hair and walked into the classroom.  
  
Jareth gasped, light of understanding in his eyes. 'I KNOW who she is, now! Tythin had a daughter who was red-haired, green-eyed, always pushed hair away from her eyes...name was...what was it? Littia? I think so...Pretty little thing. Had a rather scandalous relationship with a human lad not too long ago...maybe sixteen years? Something like that. When she came back a human-year later, she was so changed no one knew it was her...she was quiet. Married some Fae Lord and hasn't been heard of since...Mmm, now I know why. It would have been even more of a scandal to hear that she'd birthed a halfling baby out of wedlock, the daughter of a Fae Lady and all...' He peered more intently at the girl, and suddenly he could see the Fae in her...in little ways, little things. And some not-so-little. Like her eyes...and a few other attributes. A slight smirk came to his face. He whispered, half to himself and half to the crystal, in a musing tone. "Yes, I think I'll bring you into our world...'take you away, far, far away' just like you wish. I wonder if you really know what you want..." He grinned slyly. 'Mustn't bring her in yet...people will be suspicious. I'll have to wait until she's sleeping. Then I can send her a dream. A dream that she will become so entranced with that she'll never want to leave. Then, I shall end it right before the best part. She'll wake up...and I'll be at the window. Come to take her far, far away,just as she wishes...Yes, she will be an easy catch, very easy to convince...' Something in the back of his mind whispered,'Ah, but she might be more difficult than you imagine...and isn't it YOU who is the 'easy catch'?' "Bah." He whispered softly to himself, whereupon that little part of him broke into laughter.  
  
As she stepped off the bus, Raina got the oddest feeling. Like something...or someONE...was waiting. Just...waiting. For what, she couldn't tell. Sighing and shrugging away the feeling, she stepped into the house...  
Hours passed quickly. The clock on the wall said 10:00 PM. Raina sighed, turned her TV off, changed into her nightgown, brushed her teeth, and climbed into bed. The light had already been off, she preferred dark to daylight anyway. She felt a sudden desire to instantly fall asleep, and before her mind could protest, she found herself in a dream world...  
  
Raina looked around. Where was she? Nowhere she'd ever seen. Something compelled her to turn around. She did, but very slowly, carefully. Nothing is as it seems in dreams, after all. She looked up and her eyes widened. Sitting atop a large, dark-colored stone throne was the Fae she had been drawing earlier. A tall, slim man, with a shock of blond hair and pale eyes, dressed in a black leather shirt, cut open to reveal his chest, gray tights, and high black boots. His face was handsome, if sharply angled, with well-defined features. She stared, then opened her mouth to speak.   
  
Jareth nearly laughed. Yes, he must seem an impressive figure to this girl. A smirk came to his lips. He appeared right in front of her face before she could say a word. Putting one long finger on her lips, he whispered. "Shhh." Her eyes widened, and he smiled, showing slightly pointed teeth. Suddenly, music began, out of nowhere, yet everywhere, it seemed. A waltz-like melody...He bowed, and, without asking, swept her into a dance.  
  
Raina couldn't believe her own mind. Was this real? Was it a dream? She couldn't tell, and hardly cared anymore. She danced with the Fae for what seemed like hours before she dared herself to speak. "Who are you?"  
  
Jareth DID laugh this time. In soft, almost seductive tones, he replied. "I am the Goblin King. And you are Raina..." He leaned closer, staring deep into her emerald eyes. He licked his lips slightly.  
  
She nearly faltered and turned a faint tinge of pink. Was it just her imagination, or was he looking at her...hungrily? She felt like grinning and shuddering at the thought, though why she'd do both she couldn't imagine. She wanted to lean forward, too, but was almost afraid of the look in his eyes.  
  
Jareth frowned slightly. She should have leaned in by now. He planned on having her lean in, and just as their lips were about to meet, to end the dream. He didn't realize that he'd not been noticing her actions until it was too late.  
  
Raina leaned forward suddenly, and felt her lips meet his. Hers were warm, full of life, and his were oddly cooler. But they warmed quickly...too quickly, perhaps, for Raina. She felt like holding the kiss, but something tried to pull away.  
  
Jareth's eyes widened. He felt his heartrate speed up, blood pulsing through his veins. Now he longed not to end the dream, but his mind whispered.'If you don't end this dream now, you will be more lost than she. And you wanted to seduce HER, not for her to innocently seduce you with one kiss, wasn't that so?' He knew his mind was right...And reluctantly, he pulled away and, still gazing into her eyes, ended the dream.   
  
He was back in his castle immediately, sweat beginning to form, eyes wide, and blood pounding in his ears...and everywhere else. 'What is this feeling? Lust I understand...But...that was more than lust. If I had stayed in that dream I crafted for her...what would have happened? Would I...would I have become lost? And worse...would I have LIKED being lost?' He fell back onto his bed, and stared at the ceiling until he fell into a troubled sleep-the sleep of a Fae who has denied himself something that he may just miss...  
  
  
To Be Continued...^_^ Next, Chapter Two:Where Hearts do Fall...  
  



	2. Where Hearts Do Fall...

Heartcrash  
  
Chapter Two:Where Hearts do Fall...  
  
Disclaimer:See chapter One.^_^ Thanks so much, everyone who read my story and reviewed it!It is just sooo wonderful to get good reviews!It's so encouraging!^_^ Oh, and I think I forgot to specify, but if something is in ' ' it is thoughts, and if it is in " " it's spoken.^_^ Please enjoy!^_^  
  
Raina awoke from the dream, green eyes wide. She had never dreamed of one of the Fae in such a way before...and the kiss, so sweet, yet...that look in his eyes had scared her. He'd been...hungry...and she didn't want to know WHAT he'd been hungry for. 'Or don't you?' a voice inside of her asked tauntingly. She closed her eyes. Did she? Didn't she already know...know what he wanted? Did she know what she wanted? She sighed, and sunk back down on the bed. She couldn't force herself to sleep again that night. 'Thank goodness it is Saturday tomorrow...'She thought, trying to forget the dream. But the dream had caught hold, and wouldn't let go, determined to torment her with the odd feeling of reality attached to it.   
  
Jareth opened his eyes to slits, letting them get used to the only slightly brighter gloom of his bechambers. 'What a weak, petty fool I have become.' He spat at himself inwardly, angry. Looking up at the clock, he sighed. 'I still have time to take her away, if I have the courage to face...those...eyes...again.I WILL.' He stood, quickly pulled on a black, slightly shimmery cloak, and turned into the owl. Flying swift as he could, he reached her bedside window easily...But, how to get in? It was one that pushed upwards, curse it, and he couldn't open it from out here. So he tapped on the window with his claws, and waited for her to look at what was making the noise-he knew she lay there, fully awake, unable to sleep, and he knew she would be curious.  
  
Raina heard a tapping at her window. Her eyes widened, and she turned. A tawny-hued...OWL...was at her window! Her eyes adjusted easily to the darkness outside, and without knowing exactly why, she pushed her window up and climbed out of it. Her house was one-story, so there was no danger in doing so...no danger in a physical sense, anyway. What awaited outside, many would have claimed was worse than falling from a window. Staring at the owl, she shivered slightly. Suddenly, the owl changed...and the Goblin King of before stood there, glitter swirling in the air around him. He crossed his arms, a smirk on his face. Raina suddenly became quite aware that she was dressed in a VERY flimsy nightgown...A white one, at that. She instinctively crossed her own arms across her chest. 'Like he'd be looking at ME.' Her mind taunted inwardly.  
  
Jareth laughed softly, then stepped up to her. She looked rather frightened. He felt...pity? No. The Goblin King NEVER felt pity. NEVER. He gave her a half-smile. "Remember our rendezvous earlier? I'd really like to continue it...elsewhere." He raised a finely scupted eyebrow rather suggestively. He wondered again what strange being had taken over him, to make him feel so...strangely full of desire. Yes, it was only desire...Had to be. The voice in his head whispered, 'Just keep telling yourself that...'  
  
Raina's eyes widened again and her mouth opened, but at first no words came out. She wanted to step closer...she wanted to slap him for proposing such a thing...But she did neither of these things. Instead, she whispered, half challengingly. "Whatever you want of me, I cannot go around referring to you as 'The Goblin King' everywhere. It's too long. Besides, you know MY true name, I would know yours before going ANYWHERE with you." But she thought to herself, 'Truthfully,I would just know your name...Names can mean so much...And yours means the world.' The frightened part left in her was shocked. 'WHAT? Why did I think that? Do I even know what I want...?'  
  
Jareth laughed again. His voice was mocking, seductive. "Oh, but RAINA...you wanted to go away? You wished that one of my kind would take you away...And here I am. But, if you must know...I am Jareth." He cursed himself. He had not meant to reveal his true name so suddenly. He smirked at her to make up for it, and spoke in a husky voice. "Besides, I think you DO know what I want of you...Don't you?"  
  
Raina's eyes flashed. Jareth was surprised, but pretended not to notice. When Raina spoke, it was with all the icyness a full-fledged Fae would have. "I might. But I am not just some playtoy, some distraction for you in your misery. I will refuse you any time if that is all you want. I do not want a relationship born of mere lust, I deserve more. YOU deserve more." She whispered the last sentence, in such a soft voice he barely heard her.  
  
He stared at her. Where had she gotten the guts to say that? Did she really think he deserved more? For a moment, he wondered what she thought he deserved. Then, he smiled in spite of himself. "Alright, then. Let's make a deal. You will come with me, live at my Castle in my Labyrinth for...hmmm, a human month's worth of time? I will not touch you...in any inappropriate way, unless you wish it. However, should I require a dance partner, you shall be that." He couldn't believe he'd just done that. Would he be able to keep his promise?  
  
Raina's lip trembled before she replied. "You...won't touch me?" 'Am I really being offerred a chance to live at a castle...with him? And why do I feel that the castle without him would be worthless?'  
His lips twitched at the corners. "Unless you tease me a bit too much, inflame my blood too much...I will not touch you. Unless you wish it." 'And whatever God you worship save you if you inflame my blood...I can't control myself once that happens.'  
  
She thought for a moment, then nodded."Alright...But if I am not to tease you, might I know just how far is too far?" She said it almost mischievously.'Why did she want to know that? She felt as if she almost WANTED to go to far...Did she?' Her mind whirled with confusion, but she acted as if nothing was wrong-confusion would make her look weak in the eyes of the Goblin King.  
  
Jareth grinned mysteriously."That, my dear, you shall have to figure out yourself." 'Does she mean she wants to go to far?...No. If I start thinking that, the promise will be broken sooner than she can bat an eye.'  
  
Raina bit her lip, not wanting to say 'It's not fair' to a Fae. They had very little concept of 'fairness' usually. She just rolled her eyes instead and returned with,"Well then, maybe I'll just stay away from you...until you need a dance partner."  
  
Jareth just smirked and whispered."We'll see." He tossed a crystal into the air, and suddenly, it felt like wind was all around them, and Raina closed her eyes tight.   
  
When she opened her eyes, she gasped. In the distance was an amazing maze, stretching out in all directions, and at its center-a castle...She looked at Jareth, who nodded.  
  
Jareth looked in the direction she was staring so raptly at. He grinned."Yes,that's where we're going...I thought you should see it from far away before you see it close up." 'Why did I bring her here first? Habit? Sarah liked it here, on this hill so close to the Veil between her world and mine...but, I can't think of Sarah. She is gone, and I must go on, as I have done countless times before...And I hope I never become so lost in the past that I forget that there is a present, and a future as well.'  
  
She barely nodded. The castle looked...wondrous. For several moments, she and Jareth just stood there, in silence, letting the wind tug at their hair and clothing.  
  
"Well..." Jareth said suddenly, his voice cutting through the silence like light searing through the darkness. "Shall we go, then?" He wondered-did he expect her to run? To try and get away from him? And which was he more afraid of-her running or her staying? 'What is happening to me?' he thought as he began to teleport them into the castle...  
  
To be continued in (tentative title...not really sure if I'll call it this or not...)Chapter Three: Thorn's Petals...(The title will make better sense when the chapter's finished...If I use that title...^_^) 


	3. Thorn's Petals

Heartcrash  
  
Chapter Three:Thorn's Petals  
  
Disclaimer:See chapter one. A/N: Oh,thanks soooo much, all of ya'all!!I'm so glad you like my humble story...You know,I've gotten more reviews on this one than any other I've written? I hope you enjoy this chapter!It's about the first ball Raina and Jareth attend, the night of her first day there.^_^ Please enjoy!  
  
As they arrived at the Castle, Jareth felt some of is confidence return. This was HIS realm, his castle, his Labyrinth. He gave a slight smile, then turned to Raina. "You can't go around MY castle dressed like that...There's a room prepared for you in the tower, there should be a green ballgown laid out on the bed. I suggest you put it on immediately." Of course, it had been easy to set a room up with his magic, and he had chosen green for most of the clothing because of her eye color...And because of the sentimental value all of the things he was issuing to her held... 'Hmmm,the first test is upon me, I suppose.'  
  
Raina was a bit perturbed by the way he ordered her around...After all, he might be saying 'Suggest' but the way he said it made her hear 'Command.' That gave her an uneasy feeling, but she sighed and nodded. "You'll have to show me to this 'tower,' though, for I do not know my way around your castle, 'O King." She testily said with a hint of sarcasm in her words.  
  
Jareth nearly laughed. 'How very like me she is sometimes...and yet, how she reminds me of Sarah...' He inwardly shook his head. 'No,I won't think about her.' "Of course, how unthoughtful of me." He crooked his arm and waited for her to place her arm in his. She did so easily, smiling up at him. He wished she wouldn't act so kind and demure, it made him want her more, and he didn't need to have that feeling heightened any more than it already was.  
  
Raina wondered-was it being back at his own castle, his own home, that made Jareth act so gentlemanly-or was it just something he was doing to get her to fall for him? Some form of seduction? She hoped not...Because if it was, it was working far too well...  
  
As they reached her room, Jareth released her arm, took down an ornate key hung on a peg by the large, golden door. Fitting the key into the keyhole, he turned it, and the door swung silently open. The most beautiful room Raina had ever seen was revealed. Golden drapes hung over crystal-clear, arched windows. The bed was huge, made of wood with delicately carved roses adorning it. The sheets were a deep green, brocaded with golden thread. The armoire was beautiful, a carved wood piece that matched the bed. Expensive-looking rugs covered the floor, and tapestries featuring Jareth in many different time periods covered the walls, rich colors and perfectly sewn images enough to blind someone. On the bed was an absolutely gorgeous ballgown. It was long, so long that it would fall past Raina's feet, with an off-the-shoulder bodice. Its color was exquisite-the hue of lush grass. The dress was made of silk; the sleeves were poofy at the top, and short. From the bottom of the poofed sleeves were slightly lighter green, long, flowing sleeves. Beside the dress were several pieces of jewelry-an emerald ring set in the finest gold, an emerald necklace with over 14 of the gems set in fine gold. And last, a pair of dangling emerald and gold earrings. On the floor were emerald silk-covered slippers, adorned with golden trimming.   
  
Raina gasped. It was all so...beautiful! She wondered where Jareth had acquired such a wonderful taste for these things, and decided it might be better not to ask. "It...It's..." She whispered, the words catching in her throat.  
  
Jareth grinned, an almost wistful look in his eyes. "I see you like it...Good. Please...change by 13 o'clock, and meet me at the bottom of this tower. Don't be late." He absently nodded to her, not waiting for her to say a word, and vanished.  
  
Raina sighed."He didn't even give me a chance to say anything...Wonder what he's so afraid of? I can tell he is afraid of something..." Shaking her head, she closed the door and began to change into the splendid clothing.  
  
Later...  
  
Raina stepped carefully down the last step of the tower...Ahead, she could see Jareth. As he turned and saw her, she smiled.  
  
Jareth's breath caught as he saw Raina walking slowly towards him. He'd been right-the green dress and jewelry was absolutely STUNNING on her...Perhaps TOO stunning. He, the Goblin King, was at a loss for words.What to say, what to say? "Ah...you look...lovely, my dear." He said, smirking slightly at her. 'Ahhh,I'm acting like a child again...what a fool I'm becoming." He offered her his arm, trying to look cold. "Shall we go?"  
  
Raina felt like laughing. The mighty Goblin King, stunned speechless by little old her. And that LOOK on his face! He was trying to act sooo cool, so frigid, but she could FEEL his eyes on her as she slowly walked up to him and took his arm. "Of course. By all means." She said calmly, giving him a grin. She felt him tremble at her smile, and suddenly felt very powerful indeed.  
  
Jareth shuddered. He so wished that she wouldn't DO that. 'She does look so...so...so amazing in that outfit...It was always one of...of...SARAH'S favorites, too...I need to forget her...But how can I, when I am feeling something for a slip of a girl who so reminds me of her? And...how can I, when, if I do, I might find myself falling head-over-heels for another?...' He almost shook his head, then caught himself-that would lead to questions. Soon, they arrived at a pair of crimson double doors. He pushed them open and gently led Raina into the tremendous ballroom that lay beyond them.  
  
The image that met their eyes was nothing short of fantastic. An extremely large, highly ornate and richly furnished room was filled with dancers of nearly every variety of Fae that existed. Almost all were in masks, and as they entered, Jareth whispered to her,"Don't worry about the masks,they'll all have them off soon enough, anyway." He remembered Sarah's first ball with him...she'd not stayed long enough to see everyone without their masks...such a pity, he remembered thinking. Glancing over at Raina, he could see wonder playing across her face as she nodded mutely at him. He almost laughed. Turning back to the scene before him, he saw that most had noticed him now, and were making way for him-and 'his lady'. He heard many whispers about her, and smirked. Most of the whispers were envious...It had been a while since he'd attended the balls in company of such a girl. He enjoyed the feeling.  
  
Raina heard the whispers, but was too enthralled by the room and the sheer look of all the dancers to care. 'This is amazing...' She thought to herself, and as the music started, she felt her arms instinctively go into the waltz position on Jareth. Soon, he was leading her in a dance to a gorgeous melody that seemed to be coming from nowhere. She closed her eyes and rested her head against Jareth's chest for a moment.  
  
Jareth was shocked when she closed her eyes and laid her head against him. 'Does she even realize what this is DOING to me?...No,I don't think she does...Oh,dear...' His heart began to beat faster...  
  
Raina lifted her head and looked up at her dance partner, slightly perplexed. "Your heartbeat just got faster..." She whispered.  
  
He nearly choked, and whispered back, in such a soft tone she could barely hear him. "I know...You really should think before you tease me like that."  
  
She flushed. "T-tease? I wasn't trying to tease...Oh,forget it!" She pulled away, grabbed her skirts to keep from tripping and ran from him, from the ball, throwing herself out the doors. Jareth, looking alarmed, ran after her, leaving a room full of Fae whispering and gossiping.  
  
Jareth finally caught up to her. 'She...she's...crying? Over ME? I wasn't trying to hurt her..Damn.' He thought frustratedly. Clumsily, he placed one hand on her shoulder and spun her around.  
  
Raina, tears flowing freely from those bright green eyes, started pounding on Jareth's chest with soft blows. They didn't hurt him, so he stood awkwardly still. Finally, she cooled down, and started sobbing into his chests, arms balled up into fists resting between her cheeks and his chest. Still looking a bit disconcerted, he put his arms around her and let her cry. 'I feel really foolish now...if anyone I know sees me like this, they'll think I'm a big softie...Why'd she get so upset,anyway?Maybe she's tired...' Sure enough, when he looked down, her eyelids were drooping, and she was slumping in his arms. Sighing, he reached down and picked her up. Carrying her easily, he walked up the stairs to her room in the tower. Resting her on the bed, he pulled out a crystal and used it to change her into a very elaborate silver nightgown, and to stow the dress, shoes, and jewelry away in the armoire. Carefully, he tucked her into the huge bed. He leaned over her and gently placed a kiss on her lips, knowing it wouldn't wake her. As he walked to the door, he heard her mumble his name, and a grin came to his face. 'At least she dreams of me....but I have a feeling I'm going to regret acting like such a softie later...damn.' He sighed, and walked to his own quarters, a series of rooms as elaborate and stunning as the one he'd given to Raina. Though he hadn't told her, all of the things that populated that room had been Sarah's...Sarah had loved them so very much... 'Why am I tormenting myself?...and I'm so confused now...who will be in MY dreams...my long-gone wife, or the girl I feel so very attracted to, the girl whom I WILL make my lover...And why must the memory of Sarah continue to haunt me? Is it because Raina is so very like her? Yet...Raina is herself, too...and something about her makes her...SPECIAL...' He fell asleep in all of his finery, still musing over his past love and his present obsession...  
  
And...The Goblin King dreamed of Raina that night.  
  
To Be Continued in Chapter Four: Was it Just My Imagination?  



End file.
